The Cutting Room Floor: A Push and Pull Companion Piece
by satomobile
Summary: Deleted scenes from my fic "The Push and Pull" TOKKA and LINZIN. ATLA Universe heavily featured.
1. Chapter 1

The Cutting Room Floor: A Push and Pull Companion Piece.

Hello All,

After a lot of consideration, I've decided to start up a second fic in the Push and Pull Universe.

Don't get too excited- it's not entirely new. This will mostly be a repository for all the fluffy little scenes I didn't have room for and all the super smutty moments that P&amp;P doesn't have the rating for! Ever wonder about what's really going on when the scene cuts away on a fluttering curtain!? Well, you will find out here!

Each chapter will be a new little glimpse into a deleted scene from Push and Pull and they won't necessarily be in order- be warned! **Make sure to check the top of each chapter to see where it falls in the timeline so you don't accidentally spoil yourself!**

I'll be uploading lots of Tokka and plenty of Linzin in the future under this fic name, so watch this space.

And thanks so much for all your support


	2. Time: Tokka

**Tokka Fluff/Angst. **

**Takes place roughly around Chapters 3 &amp; 4 of Push and Pull. **

* * *

Time.

There has never been a good one in which to tell her. He's not sure there ever will be. Timing is everything, he thinks.

It wasn't the right time when it first occurred to him that he might have feelings for his best friend- small stirrings of emotion, the lightest fluttering in his chest at the sight of her playfully plucking a cherry from its stem. She was flirting and she didn't even realize it.

Her manner was so beguiling and natural that flirtation was the indirect result- never intended, but always present. He wasn't the only man in that small dive bar watching her with rakish smiles- there were plenty of others just waiting to pounce the second Sokka departed. She would have accepted them too, knowing her penchant for physical excitement.

So, Sokka stayed put, just another pair of eyes on her enchanting face, cheeks flushed with alcohol, laughing without a hint of self-consciousness. It was attractive and he knew it then. He'd felt it before, but this time he identified it, claimed it, accepted it and swallowed hard because it wasn't the right time.

He wondered idly, if she had any clue as to how she appeared to people- if she understood the affect it had on the patrons of this bar as she dropped the cherry stem into the glass and flicked the bill of her police hat coyly as it began to slip forward.

"You're sexy," he commented, honestly. His eyes went wide with surprise at his own words and he looked down at the drink in his hand, angry at it for loosening his tongue.

His comment caught Toph by surprise too and she froze, suddenly unnatural and stiff. She leaned back in her chair and after another moment of hesitation she scoffed, "Pffft. You're drunk."

That was true. He was drunk enough to defy good timing, drunk enough to think of himself before her family. He pictured Mo at home with Lin and felt guilt seeping into his veins, his chest constricted further when he thought of Suki.

Their paths were set, their time had passed. Any stirrings he felt were too late to act upon and he felt very low for admitting his attraction to her now.

"I'm sorry," he began, "maybe we should call it a night. I am pretty drunk."

Toph laughed, full and hearty as usual, unwilling to let their awkward moment to stick around for long, "then our outing has been a success!"

Sokka laughed lightly as she stood and held her hand out to help him up from his chair. He took her hand and stood, wobbling slightly.

"Careful there," she joked.

They walked from the bar and down the street in silence, coming upon the intersection that would part them. He had to go home to his papers, she had to go home to her daughter- and Mo of course.

"Well, thanks for coming out with me, Sokka. It was just what I needed, " she sighed.

"Yeah, it was a good time," he agreed.

"See you tomorrow?" she ventured.

"Yeah," he nodded and she leaned in for their obligatory hug. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek- typical of their farewells, but tonight she lingered. He took in a breath, smelling her hair, savoring the softness of her cheek against his. It would have been so easy to return her kiss- move from her cheek to her lips….

If only the timing was right.

"Goodnight," she whispered, finally pulling away from his embrace.

"Goodnight," he returned. He watched her go for a while, until she turned the next corner. Something between a groan and a sigh rose in his throat and escaped into the cool air, creating a cloud before him. The large clock on the tower down the street chimed loudly, the clanging sound reverberating their disapproval off the buildings surrounding Sokka.

He grunted, "I know, I know. The time has passed. I get it."

Dropping his head, he staggered home lamenting that the right time would never come around again.


	3. Overdue: Tokka

Companion piece to: Chapter One

August 120 ASC

It was the hottest year in recorded history for this region. The city that was once Yu Dao had been keeping register of the highs and lows for nearly sixty years and out of curiosity Sokka had indeed flipped through the almanac to confirm his suspicions.

He was dead on. The heat wave that was plaguing the fledging Republic City was right at the top. He felt it too. Everyone did.

But perhaps there was one, who was feeling it more than most.

Sokka looked over at his old friend with pity in his eyes.

Toph, a typically pale and petite figure was beet red and bulging today as they waited for the ferry to Air Temple Island. The breeze was minimal on the docks and he knew it was needed- desperately.

The helplessly pregnant Chief of Police looked as if she might throw herself into the bay at any moment. Her eyes glistened with fury and her scowl was enough to send even the darkest spirits running for cover.

She arched her back slightly with a whine, "Ahhh. What is taking this effing ferry so damn long?"

"It's almost here," Sokka assured her.

Toph clicked her tongue in disapproval letting one hand rest on her round stomach, "It's too hot for this."

"You're telling me," Sokka sympathized absently. It was the wrong thing to say and her head whipped in his direction. Though her gaze was slightly off, the fire in her glare was not at all mitigated.

"Oh! Poor Sokka! Tell me more about how uncomfortable you are in this heat, please," she snapped.

"I didn't say I was more uncomfortable than you," Sokka defended with his hands up. Toph sneered and reached out one hand in an attempt to hook a finger in his shirt. It didn't surprise her at all to find he wasn't wearing one on an afternoon like this.

"Ugh! And you can even take your shirt off- no consequence! Why do men have it so easy? 'Oh it's hot out, I'll just take off my shirt' or 'Oh its hot out good thing I'm not hugely fucking pregnant with a stubborn, overdue little demon inside my stomach smashing my bladder and using my lungs for bending practice!'"

Sokka watched her, eyes wide. It was clear as day Toph was becoming more unhinged with every hour that her unborn child remained inside her womb. She'd been given a due date in mid July. Now, in the first week of August this landlord was ready to forcibly remove her tenant if need be.

That was part of the reason for their trip to Air Temple Island today. Katara had a whole host of ideas that would move this production along. Her first suggestion- a long and vigorous walk- nearly earned her a seat at the bottom of a rockslide.

Her second suggestion, which she whispered, was also discounted; "you could try intercourse," Katara said as quietly as possible.

It was still loud enough for Sokka to hear and he blushed wildly at the thought of his good buddy Toph engaging in such an act, though the evidence that she had indeed done so before was poking out of the bottom of her stretched tunic.

"Are you kidding? I'd sooner snap Mo's dick off than let him near me right now," Toph replied.

The rejection of Katara's first two ideas is what lead the pair of old friends here today. It was decided that Toph would come by and try a myriad of herbal easements in hopes of coaxing the baby to come and join the rest of the world.

The child's father was meant to be here too, but had been sidelined by his first regular music gig at a local cafe and so Mo's backup was on deck.

Sokka enjoyed his role as stand-in for Toph's insignificant other. Any time he spent with his best friend was almost certain to be fun so long as the weather was fair! There was also a part of him-a larger part than he'd like to admit- that enjoyed his role _in loco parentis_ to Toph's unborn baby. It was an experience he wasn't sure he would ever have with Suki and so he indulged himself- playing the father to his best friend's tardy little fetus.

When the ferry finally arrived Sokka helped Toph onboard, which was no small feat. Her enormous belly compromised her center of gravity and she stumbled slightly when the gentle waves rocked the ferry.

"Whoa there," Sokka laughed, managing to keep her wobbling frame from falling over. Toph caught her balance with an aggravated grunt and went directly to the railings, resting her arms along the wood.

Her eyes closed gratefully when they began to move and a small breeze was created. She smiled and Sokka did too as he watched her, finally able to see that glow everyone was talking about.

"Better?" he asked, watching the wind whip her hair about.

She took a deep breath, "A little."

"Do you think it's going to be a boy or a girl?" Sokka wondered, taking the space beside her at the railing.

Toph shrugged, "I have no idea. I just know it will have a very strong set of legs."

Sokka laughed, "Have you narrowed the list of names?"

Toph flipped around, resting her elbows along the railing with her back to the sea, letting the wind catch the nape of her warm neck, "We're naming it Sokka if it's a boy."

Sokka's eyes went wide and he swallowed, "Wow. Toph… I don't know what to say."

"You could say that you're the most gullible dude I've ever met," she quipped with a laugh. Sokka let out a breath.

"We're going with Kun if it's a boy and Lin if it's a girl," she answered finally.

He shook his head with a laugh, "you're a jerk."

"You're a sucker," she teased in the same tone, stretching out one foot to poke his leg playfully with her toe. Sokka reached down and caught it, holding her foot aloft for a moment.

"What are you going to do?" she laughed as she attempted to wiggle her foot from his grasp, "You'd throw a pregnant lady off balance?"

Sokka chuckled, "Hmm. 'Lady' is kind of stretch, isn't it?"

Toph used the railing as her guide, shifting closer to him, "Come here. I'm going to sweat on you."

He dropped her foot, "Eww get away from me!"

His pleas were drowned out by their mutual laughter as Toph threw her arms around him squeezing like a vice and aggressively wiping her sweat-soaked hairline along his shoulder blades.

"Ahhhh! Okay, okay! I'm sorry! You win!"

She stepped back, shaking her head with vigor, "Ahh. Much better."

Sokka wiped at his chest as the ferry began to slow, finally approaching the island, "I can't believe you're about to be somebody's mother."

Toph scowled, poking at her stomach accusingly, "Hmph. Not soon enough!"

The ferry finally settled, rocking gently into place alongside the dock of Air Temple Island. Sokka took Toph's hand and led her to the edge of the boat, grasping her hip with his free hand to assist her in disembarking. She needed all the help she could get- even with his steadying presence she nearly tumbled.

There was an audible groan of disappointment when Toph remembered the hill she was about to climb on their path to the main house.

"Almost there," Sokka encouraged, walking beside her.

She huffed the kind of huff that preceded a complaint, but she stifled it, deciding instead to distract herself with conversation, "So when are you joining the club?"

"What club?" Sokka wondered.

"The baby making club," she clarified.

Sokka let out a sigh, "I don't know. Its not that I don't want kids…"

"I didn't," Toph interjected, "but look at me now!"

"…well I would like them, someday. Its just impractical right now with Suki working in the Fire Nation and me working here…"

Toph's eyebrows lifted slightly, "Yeah, are you guys ever going to live in the same city or….?"

At another time, Sokka would have taken offense to her condescending tone, but as it happened he and Suki were set to discuss this very issue later today, "As a matter of fact," he began haughtily, "Suki is coming in for a visit today. We're going to talk about that- thank you for your concern!"

"Today? When?" Toph wondered.

"Her ship gets should be here in an hour. I'm picking her up at the dock after this."

"Oh."

They went quiet after that, an uncomfortable silence that didn't last long- it was broken by Kya screeching, "UNCLE SOKKAAAAAAA!"

Kya and her brother Bumi burst from the main house, a force of nature headed directly their way shouting at their new guests with unbridled excitement. Though there were only two of them, Toph and Sokka felt as if they were being swarmed as little hands worked their way around their legs, stopping to pat Toph's stomach happily.

"When is this baby getting borned?" Bumi asked.

"Good question," Toph snarked, "let's go ask your Mom."

The newest additions to the group marched ahead of them, letting it be known that "Uncle Sokka and Toph are here!" as they re-entered the house. Katara appeared with her one-year old son on her hip, his cheeks covered in food that was meant for his mouth but never quite made it.

"Hey guys, let me get Tenzin cleaned up and I'll be right out," Katara explained with a tired smile. As she turned to go, something about Toph's stomach seemed to catch her eye and she paused, "you're carrying much lower than last time I saw you."

"Is that a good thing?" Toph asked nervously.

"Yes," Katara assured, "could be a sign that the baby is getting into position. How do you feel?"

"Hot."

Katara wilted, "aside from that."

"Crampy," Toph replied, "and like someone's been beating my crotch with a bo staff for the last four hours."

Katara's eyes went wide with alarm, looking to Sokka with significance before instructing Toph to, "go into the guest room and take off your pants. I'll be there in a minute."

Toph turned to Sokka with a wry smile, "Now I know what Aang sees in her."

"She looked serious," Sokka returned.

"She's always serious," Toph dismissed as she turned to walk toward the guest room airily joking over her shoulder, "tell your sister I expect flowers before I do anything freaky, alright?"

She disappeared into the guest room, closing the door. Almost as soon as Toph had gone, Katara emerged from the kitchen handing Tenzin off to her brother.

"I think she's already in labor," Katara reported, hastily tying her hair up with a blue ribbon.

Sokka adjusted his chubby nephew in his arms, "Uhhh…wouldn't she know?"

Katara eyed him critically, "It's Toph."

"Fair point," he conceded.

"I'm going to check her out, can you keep an eye on the kids? Aang's just outside with the Acolytes if you need him."

"Yeah, sure," Sokka agreed, turning his attention to the baby in his arms "I don't need any help from your Daddy, do I Tenzin?"

"Thanks," Katara smiled, before making her way down the hall to Toph.

Only a minute had passed when he heard Toph scream, "WHAT?"

The kids all jumped, startled by her declaration. Sokka rightly assumed that his sister was onto something. Katara was back in the hallway within seconds, looking exceptionally wired.

"She's in labor," Katara affirmed, heading straight for the linen closet, pulling out a stack of sheets and towels. Sokka's jaw dropped, a little bit of her manic energy rubbing off on him.

"What do we do?" He winced.

Katara held the blankets out, "I'll trade you. Just go in there and talk to her, I think she's really scared. She needs the distraction. I'll go get Aang to come in and watch the kids."

Sokka exchanged his nephew for the stack of linens without a word, watching his sister in horror, "What do I say?"

"I don't know. Just try to keep her distracted. Set those sheets up on the bed. I'll be right back."

Sokka looked at the closed door in the hallway with dread. Slowly, he made his way to it, closing his eyes before warning, "I'm coming in Toph."

He pushed the door open, walking through the threshold blindly, "I have my eyes closed, okay?"

There was no reply. Sokka cracked on eyelid tentatively. He found his best friend fully dressed, standing alongside the bed, shaking like a leaf.

"You okay?"

She shook her head.

"Katara told me to lay these sheets out on the bed," he began to explain, but was cut off by a sob. It was an unfamiliar sound, coming from Toph.

"Hey," he cooed in the most soothing voice he could conjure, "you're gonna be fine."

"Easy for you to say!" she spat, tears running down the length of her face.

"I thought you wanted the baby out," he returned with a shrug.

"I can't do this," she told him with a tremble, "I can't do this. This is too big."

Sokka moved forward, spreading one of the sheets along the bed, "Maybe you should lay down?"

Toph shook her head again. He looked around the room, wracking his brain for some idea of what to say. He reached out, putting his hands on her shaking shoulders, "Toph. You got this."

She was about to reply when suddenly she pitched forward gripping her stomach with a groan, "Ahhh. What the fuck."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Sokka sympathized, "What the fuck, what the fuck?!" he repeated in a panic.

Luckily, the door opened again and Katara arrived with Aang in tow.

"Toph? What are you doing up? Get back on that bed. Sokka go get me some water. I need a basin filled. Aang, get Kya to start making me some ice chips- it'll be a good distraction for the kids."

She was guiding Toph back to the bed when Aang happily nodded, "Congratulations Toph! I can't wait to meet the newest member of the family!"

"Oh, go fuck yourself, Aang!" she shouted in return.

He and Sokka glanced at each other in surprise, agreeing with a silent nod that they'd better leave this up to Katara.

The boys did as they were told, delivering their items of relief to Katara when they were asked for. In the meantime, they waited. An hour passed. Nothing had come out of the bedroom except for a string of expletives.

Aang raised his eyebrows at a particularly colorful set, "And that's why Katara said we're stopping at three."

Sokka laughed lightly with a nod, "I can't even imagine how Suki would- SUKI! I forgot Suki!"

He shot up, knocking a few blocks off a miniature temple Bumi had been constructing to the ground. He scrambled to pull the shirt he'd carried in over his head, "How could I forget Suki! She's probably just sitting at the dock waiting for me!"

Aang watched him, amused, "I think she'll understand."

"Right, Toph just started having a baby, what was I supposed to do?"

Aang nodded, "While you're out you should probably swing by that café and let Mo know what's going on."

Sokka pulled a face, "I guess."

Aang smiled, "Sokka…"

"Yeah, alright."

He made his way out the front door, running frantically to catch the ferry before it departed to the mainland. He narrowly made it, jogging in place until the boat stopped again. He sped down the bayside path, sweating terribly as he jogged. The main port was nearly empty when he arrived. It was easy to spot Suki on a bench, glistening in the heat and looking thoroughly put out.

"Suki!" He beamed, finally coming to halt before her. He leaned on his knees catching breath.

"Oh, you remembered my name at least," she commented flatly.

Sokka gave her a desperate look, gasping his explanation between breaths, "Toph. Baby. At island. Having it now."

Suki's eyes widened and her scowl became a smile, "Why didn't you say so!" she laughed, slapping his arm playfully. "Let's go!"

He shook his head, "Have to….tell….baby daddy….must… bring back….shitty boyfriend…first."

Suki nodded as she stood, "I got you. Let's hit the road then, tough guy."

Sokka managed to recapture his breath by the time they made it to the small café in which Mo was working. He sat on a stool toward the back of the place, strumming his guitar, eyes closed.

Sokka and Suki looked at one another, rolling their eyes. When Mo happened to look back up he spotted Sokka instantly. He must have known what this meant because his hand dropped from the guitar.

Sokka made his way to the tiny stage, "Congratulations, Dad!"

Mo paled, sliding off his stool to mumble a quick excuse into the microphone. He slung his guitar over his shoulder and made his way out of the café behind Sokka and Suki.

"What is it?" he asked, shell-shocked, as he followed behind them.

"Not sure," Sokka reported, "she was still in labor when I left."

Mo nodded, but said nothing else the entire way back to the temple.

By the time they arrived they could hear Toph's cries all the way out in the courtyard. They proceeded into the house quietly.

Aang and the kids were gathered around the door in the hallway, hands cupped around their ears and pressed firmly against the rice paper.

"We heard her just fine out there," Sokka commented as they approached.

Aang jumped, "We're trying to hear what Katara is saying."

"I want to hear the baby!" Kya informed them pleasantly.

Aang smiled, "She's close."

The door did little to hinder the sound of Toph's sobs from making their way into the hall. While everyone else seemed to be taking them as a matter of course, Sokka began to feel them squeeze his chest. His throat tightened with every pained grunt she made and he could feel a tingling deep in his skull, tickling the back of his nose until his eyes were wet.

Reaching up he cleared one tear before it made an escape. Suki caught it out of the corner of her eye and gave him a sympathetic smile, laying one hand on his arm lovingly.

"Can't Katara give her something," Sokka wondered aloud, voice hitching. They all looked at him then and he sniffled, trying to keep his emotions at bay. "It sounds like she's in a lot of pain," Sokka explained, trying in vain to keep his composure.

"She's going to be fine," Aang told him calmly, "she's at the hardest part. I just heard Katara say the head was out."

Another scream tore across the house, but this time it was echoed by another- higher in pitch. The baby cried out and something in Sokka gave way at the sound of it. The tears rolled down his face without mercy and he covered his eyes with one large hand.

Suki gave him a tearful smile, wrapping her arms around him, "Aww. Honey. I never thought you'd get so emotional over something like this."

Sokka laughed into her shoulder, pulling out of her grasp to give them all a watery smile, "Toph had a baby."

"We heard," Suki giggled in return. Sokka let out an easier laugh then, as the baby continued to cry on the other side of the door. Toph had stopped screaming entirely. The mood outside was one of relief and everyone started hugging each other.

"I wanna see the new baby!" Bumi shouted, dancing anxiously in place.

Aang looked down at him, "Maybe you need to go potty first?"

Bumi crossed his legs, "No!"

"Come on, buddy," Aang instructed, "Mo is going to go in first anyway, alright? We need to be patient. "

Aang ushered him away just as the door slid open and Katara slipped into the hallway, looking exhausted but happy, "It's a girl."

A fresh wave of tears poured from Sokka's eyes with the announcement and she gave him a puzzled look before addressing Mo, " They're both doing well; perfectly healthy. You can go in now. Congratulations."

Mo nodded, sliding the door open and then closed, leaving the rest of the group on the other side. Katara let out a long breath, "I'm so glad that's over."

"I can't believe Toph has a daughter," Sokka mused, still stuck in wondrous astonishment.

"I can't believe how strongly you're reacting," Katara returned, "you alright?"

He nodded, "Yeah. I'm fine," Sokka sniffled, "I'm fine."

Katara and Suki made eyes at one another briefly, "We can go in next. Just give the new parents a little alone time," Katara advised.

"I'll stay out here with the kids when you guys go in," Suki offered. Katara gave her an appreciative nod.

When Aang returned, Suki ushered the children back into the living room. Katara slid the door open quietly, "I have some more visitors for you."

Sokka peered over his sister's shoulder, catching his first glimpse of Toph in hours. She looked exhausted and pale, her hair was a sweatier mess than usual, but something about her was so beautiful too. He couldn't help but smile.

"Come on in! Meet my progeny," Toph touted from the bed.

"You survived!" Sokka noted happily, eyes shining.

"Barely," Toph snarked.

Mo turned the face the group with the swaddled baby in his arms. She was a chubby little thing, with plump cheeks and a scowl and a shock of thick dark hair that stuck straight up.

"Can I hold her?" Sokka asked. Mo moved to hand her off, but did so clumsily.

"Watch her neck, dude," Sokka reprimanded, shifting the newborn into the crook of his elbow. He didn't bother to look up after that. He was entirely transfixed by the little girl in his arms. Her eyes blinked open, clear and bright and searching for focus. His grin stretched, "I thought babies didn't open their eyes this soon."

"Bumi did," Aang merrily reported over Sokka's shoulder.

It gave him a start and he scowled at Aang. Sokka rocked side to side gently, locked into the most rewarding staring match he'd ever participated in as Aang babbled on, holding Tenzin over the newborn's face until he reached out and smacked his tiny hand against her nose. Aang pulled Tenzin back in embarrassment as the baby in Sokka's arms began to fuss. He swayed side to side hushing her softly until her cries faded.

Tenzin leaned forward in his father's arms, correcting his action by gumming the baby's forehead in what was meant to be a kiss. The adults in the room cooed in response and Tenzin happily clapped for himself.

A moment later, Aang was moving to take the baby from Sokka's hands. He passed her over, albeit reluctantly. Once his hands were free he made his way over to the dresser, leaning against it. The room filled with conversation, but Sokka didn't hear anything. He was lost in his own thoughts as he watched Toph, joking happily from the bed.

Something in him stirred as he watched her. He was sure he'd never properly appreciated her mannerisms before, but he was overwhelmingly comforted when she smirked, batting one hand flippantly in response to something Aang had said. Her small nose was somehow cuter, her delicate cheekbones more feminine. Sure, her hair was a wreck and her skin was splotchy and red, but none of it detracted from the wholeness of what she was. He was shaken from his thoughts by Katara's insistence that they give the new parents some space.

He came to the side of the bed, standing behind Aang as he passed the baby back into her mother's arms. Toph accepted the bundle with relief. Sokka's eyes stung.

He leaned down, smoothing the baby's hair gently before placing a kiss on her forehead. He looked up, "Get some rest, " he told Toph in the steadiest voice he could muster before kissing her forehead too.

She nodded in return and he realized that his feet didn't want to budge. But, budge they must. He had arrived hours ago with his best friend, and would be leaving without her- disappointment and happiness mixed in his stomach. As he closed the door behind him and caught a glimpse of Suki bouncing Bumi on her knee, he decided any introspection on this issue would have to wait for another day.


End file.
